The Black and White Angel
by naruto2292
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds a 15 year old girl in the woods covered in blood. He relizes that she not like Sakura and the other girls, she was different. Come join Naruto Uzumaki trying to help the girl recover her past and what she is.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Naruto Characters. The only character that's mine is Nariko. Please comment when you're done. I love to hear from you.

* * *

**Who is that Girl?**

One day in the village hidden in the leaves, a 15-year-old blond hair boy named Uzumaki Naruto was running toward the practice field. He was going there to train in case there would be a mission soon. Naruto thought,

'If I train more before the next mission, maybe I can be better than Sasuke.'

On every mission, training, or exam that squad seven has to do, Naruto and Sasuke had to compete to be better than the other.

**Back to Naruto-** During his training he worked on controlling his chakra, attacking/defending, and his jutsus. After four hours of training he decided to head for home. On his way home he wasn't paying any attention where he was walking until he tripped over something.

Naruto thought, 'What the hell did I trip on?'

He looked around to see what tripped over. When he tuned around he saw a girl lying covered in blood. He crawled over to her and shook her gently, she didn't move, so he just sat there for a minute and looked at her; she was wearing jeans, a black spaghetti tank top on with a fish net shirt underneath with blood all over it. Her hair was black with red highlights.

' What should I do... if I leave her here who knows what will happen to her...' he thought.

He finally decided to take her to the hospital and let the people there take care of her. Naruto picked her up marriage style and took off toward the hospital hoping that they could take her in right away. When he finally got to the hospital he ran inside and a nurse looked up at him from the desk. Once she saw the unconsence girl covered in blood she called for the doctor telling him to get to the emergency room quickly. The nurse got up from the desk and asked Naruto what happened to the girl? All Naruto just told the nurse how he found her and nothing more.

The nurse took the girl, put her on a flat bed, and said, "Stay here while I take her to the emergency room."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and went to a chair that was against the wall. A couple minutes passed and the nurse walked back in and said, "Can you please come here sir?"

Naruto got up and walked to the desk and stood there for a bit.

"Please give me your name and phone number." said the nurse looking up from her computer.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and my number is 222-555-1234" he replied.

"And tell me again how you found her." She asked.

" I was training in case there was a mission coming up for my squad. After a while I figured I should head back home. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until I tripped over something. When I looked back I found the girl."

"Thank you, that is all I need from you. We will give you a call when you can see her. I'm sure when she wakes up she would want to thank you for saving her." The nurse said.

Naruto asked, "About how many days will it take till I can come and see her?"

The nurse replied," I don't know, but like I said before we will give you a call when she wakes up."

Naruto thanked the nurse and walked out of the hospital. That night he couldn't sleep because he was worried about that girl.

The next day at school the whole school was talking about a rumor that Naruto found a girl last night. Different kids walked up to him during the course of the day asking him if the rumor was true but he just ignore them. He defiantly didn't want to tell Sakura and Sasuke because they probably wouldn't believe him. Two days later when he got home from school there was a message on his machine from the hospital saying that the girl was consence and she wanted to thank him for saving her. After he heard the message he decided that he should go over there for a bit so that she can thank him. When he got to the hospital he went to the nurse's desk and asked what was the girl's room number.

"Room 504." Said the nurse looking at her computer.

"Thanks." Naruto said walking toward the elevator.

* * *

I know it's not that long, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. What's your name?

**What's your name?**

When Naruto got out of the elevator he walked down different hallways till he found the door that said 504. He opened the door to find the girl looking out the window. When the door closed behind Naruto she looked over at him.

"Hi...are you the person who saved me?" She asked giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well thanks for saving me I'm so glad that you decided to do it instead of leaving me there to die." Nariko said.

"I'm happy that I did it too." He said walking up to her hospital bed.

"Why don't you have a seat." She said pointing to a chair right in front of her bed.

"Sure...thanks". Naruto said sitting down.

There was silence for a couple minutes until Naruto asked. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nariko." She said looking from the window to him. "What's you name?" she also asked.

Naruto replied, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Nariko said.

Again there was a long period of silence until Naruto broke it asking her, "How did you get here, I mean to, where I found you?"

"I don't remember, but someone was chasing after me that's all I know. "She said bowing her head like she was going to cry.

"Well in two days how about I pick you up since they have my information and you can stay with me till we figure out who you are and how you got here." He said looking over at her from the window.

"I don't want you to get into my problems." Nariko said looking up at him.

Naruto just got a little smile and said, "Don't worry about it and plus I live alone so it will just be the two if us at my place."

"You're sure?" she asked.

He replied, "I'm positive. Well I better be going I won't be able to come tomorrow because I have to train, so I'll see you in two days. Okay?"

Nariko replied, "Okay.

For Nariko the next day was really long since she has no one to see her beside the nurse to check in on her. In the late afternoon the nurse came in to give Nariko her dinner and she asked.

"Did you and the boy have a nice conversation?"

"Yeah, and he said I can stay with him until whenever." Nariko said taking the tray from the nurse.

"That's good to hear since we have no info of you in the files. What do you think of him?" Asked the Nurse.

Nariko just laughed and said, "He's really nice and kind of cute."

"Well I'll be back in a bit to pick up your tray, enjoy your dinner. "Said the nurse closing the door behind her.

"Thanks" she said as she started to eat for dinner.

For dinner she had a grilled cheese sandwich, fires, corn and water to drink. By they time the nurse came back to pick up her tray she decided to get to bed early because she didn't know when Naruto was going to pick her up.

**Naruto's Day**

The morning for Naruto went as usual, getting up and eating ramen and milk for breakfast, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, and grabbing his book bag before heading to school. When he got to school Sakura came up to him and asked

"I have been hearing rumors that you found a girl on your way home from training. Is that true?"

"Um... yeah it's true." He said looking away from her hoping no on else was hearing this conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us this?' she asked.

He replied, " I thought no one would believe me." 'She asks to many questions sometimes.' He thought to himself.

Sakura said, " There are some things we wouldn't believe you but this is something different."

Naruto was going to say something when the bell for class to start soon. They headed into the school and went to first period together since the both of them and Sasuke were all in the same class. The rest of the school day went as usual besides Sakura picking on Naruto about the girl he found. Sasuke didn't care cause he was talking to his girlfriend Kiari. After school they all headed for the training field to practice their teamwork. After a couple of hours they called it a day and headed for home. Naruto at some ramen for dinner and went to bed.

**Third person pov**

Then next day for Naruto was the same as the every other day. Finally after school he went to the hospital to pick up Nariko. When he got into the hospital the nurse and Nariko in wheelchair.

"Before you take her I need you to sign some papers." Said the nurse motioning Naruto to come to the desk with her.

"Okay." Naruto said.

As he was walking past Nariko he gave her a big smile and she started to blush a little. After a couple of minutes of signing a bunch of papers Naruto was able to take Nariko home. Instead of wheeling her home in the wheel chair he put her on his back and walked her home the back way so that no one would see them. When they got back to his place they went into the living room and talked for a few minutes telling each other who their days was and Naruto asked.

"Are you up for some company at all?"

Nariko replied, "No, not tonight, I'm still tired and the nurse said before you came that I need to get as much rest as I can get. So if you don't mind... I want to turn in early."

"Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?" he asked.

"No, I'm good I had something before I left." Replied Nariko.

"Alright." Naruto said.

He picked her up from the couch and went into the spare bedroom, set her down on the bed and walked out closing the door behind him.

**Nariko's pov**

When we walked into Naruto's place it was just right for him for him staying by himself. There were two bedrooms, the living room and kitchen were like one room and there was a bathroom is the same hallway as the bedrooms. Even though he didn't have many rooms it was still pretty big. He walked over to the couch and put me down and sat on the opposite end of the couch. We talked for a while catching up on what we've been doing for the past two days.

Then he asked, "Are you up for some company at all?"

I replied, "No, not tonight, I'm still tired and the nurse said before you came that I need to get as much rest as I can get. So if you don't mind I want to turn in early."

"Do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?" he asked.

"No, I'm good I had something before I left." I replied.

"Alright." He said.

So he picked me up and took me into the spare bedroom, set me down on the bed and walked out shutting the door behind him. I opened the covers and crawled into the bed and falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Naruto's pov**

After I left the spare room I went to the phone and called over to Sasuke's house.

"Hello?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, it's Naruto, is Kiari there?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah hang on." Replied Sasuke as he put the phone down to find Kiari.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Kiari, it's Naruto, I have a girl with me and I don't know what to do with her. She doesn't remember anything of her past and I know you were in that stage once so I was wondering if you can help me." He said.

Kiari replied, "Sure, do you want me to come over today?"

"No, she went to bed early, so do you guys want to come over tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what time?" she asked.

He replied, "How about 2:00 p.m.?"

"Okay see you then." She said and hung up the phone.

Naruto hung up the phone and went to eat dinner. By the time he went to bed it was one in the morning.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, i just got back from vacation and I've been really busy cleaning up. I hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. Nariko gets introduced to Sasuke Uchiha

**Nariko gets introduced to Sasuke Uchiha and Kiari**

Saturday- Naruto got up as any other Saturday and went into the kitchen to get some ramen for breakfast. He looked in all the cabinets and the storage closet to find not one thing of ramen in the whole entire kitchen.

'This _**has**_ to be the worst day ever.' He thought to himself.

He decided to go wake Nariko up and ask her if she wanted anything to eat. He walked out of the kitchen, passed the living room, and down a hallway to Nariko's door. Naruto opened the door and quietly walked into the room.

**Nariko's pov**

"Hey, Nariko . . .ke...p."

I heard someone say, I don't know if it's Naruto or somebody else, but I don't feel like answering the person because I'm still dead tired and sore. Then he started to shake me gently and then he said like right in my ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

That's Naruto voice no doubt about it, so I opened my eyes, even though I didn't want to, I slowly rolled over to face him.

"Hmm..." I answered

"Are you hungry at all?" He asked.

"A little, but I'm really tired." I said restraining myself not to fall asleep.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat then go back to bed because I'm going to run to the store and I want to make sure you got something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm...okay." I answered slowly sitting up, he picked me up piggyback style and I just put my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes as we walked out of the room into the kitchen.

**Naruto's pov**

After I opened the door I quietly walked in and kneeled down right beside her.

"Hey, Nariko wake up." I said quietly, no movement, so I started to shake her gently and I said right in her ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

She slowly rolled over and looked at me and said.

"Hmmm..."

"Are you hungry at all?" I asked.

"A little, but I'm really tired." Nariko replied.

"Well, do you want to get something to eat because I'm going to run to the store and I wanted to make sure you got something to eat?" I asked.

"Umm... okay." She replied

She slowly sat up and I turned around picking her up piggyback style, she put her head on my shoulder and we walked out of the room.

"Hey sleepyhead, you can't eat if you're sleeping." I said as I walked into the kitchen, I could tell she fell back to sleep because her breathing was heavier.

"Huh..." She said lifting her head off my shoulder.

I said again, "You can't eat if you're sleeping."

Her response was "Whatever."

I set her down on the chair and I asked.

"Do you want toast for breakfast?"

"Sure." Nariko replied.

I popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster and once they popped back up I put butter on them and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She said and started to eat the toast.

Once she was done eating I took the plate from her, put it in the sink, and picked her up piggyback style. Again she put her head on my shoulder and we walked out of the kitchen and headed for her room.

**Third person pov**

When Naruto walked back into the room she had already fallen back to sleep, so he carefully put her on the bed, put the covers back over her, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. When he walked out of the room he picked up the phone and dialed Sasuke's number. After a couple of rings he heard Kiari's voice.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, it's Naruto, I was wondering if you and Sasuke could come over now." He asked.

"Why did something come up?" Kiari asked.

"I just have to run to the store and I want someone to stay with Nariko to make sure she doesn't need anything incase she wakes back up." He said.

"So, I'm guessing that's her name?" She asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Okay we'll be right over." Said Kiari.

"Alright, see you in a bit." He said and he hung up.

**Xx**

**Sasuke's house**

After Kiari hung up the phone from talking to Naruto she went into the living room to find Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Are you done with your training?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I just got done talking to Naruto and he wants us to come over now." Kiari said walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. .

"Did something come up?" He asked.

"All he wants is for us to come over so that if Nariko wakes up she won't be all alone." She explained.

"Alright lets head over then." He said getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"Kay!" Kiari said running after him.

**Xx**

**Naruto's House**

After Naruto hung up the phone he walked around the apartment picking up all the garbage and cleaning up other stuff before they came over. A half an hour past when the doorbell rang, Naruto got up from the couch, walked to the door, and opened it to find a guy with silver hair wearing a green vest with blue sweats, a leaf headband slanted across his face covering one eye, and a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Naruto just looked up at his and asked.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just stopping by to tell you that the Hokage wants to meet with us on Monday." He replied.

"Is it for a mission?!" Naruto said sounding really excited.

"You'll just have to wait till Monday." He said putting his hand on Naruto's head and giving him a smile.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave a pouting face. Kakashi patted his head and said goodbye walking away but before poofing away he said.

"If you see Sasuke and Kiari, tell them the news okay?"

"Yes sir." Naruto replied shutting the door after Kakashi poofed away.

A couple minutes later Sasuke and Kiari finally arrived and Naruto let them in and said.

"I should be back in a half and hour or so."

"Alright." Kiari said closing the door behind Naruto.

**Kiari's pov**

After closing the door behind Naruto I walked back into the living to find Sasuke flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like." He said finding his favorite movie The Ring on T.V. and setting the remote down.

I just plopped back on the couch, which was really comfy and put my head on Sasuke's shoulder while he put his arm around my hip and of course he poked it.

"That tickles." I said giggling.

"I know that's why I like to do it to you." He said.

For the next 15 minutes we just sat on the couch watching the movie when I heard a thump. It sounded like it came from the spare room, so I got up from the couch and Sasuke asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check on Nariko." I replied.

"Alright but, don't wake her if she's still asleep." He replied.

"Okay." I said walking out of the living room, down the hallway to the door.

**Nariko's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in bed in the spare bedroom.

'I wonder what time it is?' I thought to myself.

So, I sat up and looked to find a clock on a nightstand and it said that is was 12:30 in the afternoon. I just sat there for a couple of minutes looking around the room to find the nightstand next to the bed, a closet that seem to be pretty big, and a dresser, but at least the room was pretty big with all this stuff in it. After looking around I decided that I should get up and see what Naruto was up to, so I tried to get up, but since my wounds on my legs weren't fully healed yet I just fell to the floor landing on my butt.

'Owe, that hurt.' I thought to myself.

Right after that a girl with long blondish brownish hair came in wearing jeans and a black spaghetti tank top. I looked at her with a confused look and I asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kiari" she replied

"That's a pretty name." She said.

"Thanks, and Naruto told me your name so you don't have to worry about it." Kiari said giving her a smile.

We didn't talk to each other for a couple of minutes when she asked.

"Say, do you want to go outside and watch the clouds?"

"Sure I used to do that a lot when I was little." I said getting up but was having a little bit of trouble.

"Need help?" She asked walking over to me.

"Sure, thanks." I said as she put one of my arms around her shoulder and we walked out of the bedroom.

**Kiari's pov**

When I opened the door I found Nariko on t he floor rubbing her butt. When she noticed me she looked over with a confused look as asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kiari" I replied

"That's a pretty name." She said.

"Thanks, and Naruto told me your name so you don't have to worry about it." I said giving her a smile.

For the next couple of minutes or so we just looked around the room and every once in a while glanced at each other. Then I thought of something.

Say, do you want to go outside and watch the clouds?" I asked

"Sure I used to do that a lot when I was little." She said getting up but was having a little bit of trouble.

"Need help?" I asked walking over to her.

"Sure, thanks." Nariko said as I put one of her arms around my shoulder and we walked out of the bedroom.

**Third person pov**

When they walked out of the bedroom Kiari said to Nariko.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Sure, is the person a friend of Naruto's too?" Nariko asked.

"Yeah, We are on the same team with one other person." Kiari replied.

"Team?" She asked cocking her head at Kiari.

"I'll explain everything while we are watching the clouds." Said Kiari.

They walked into the living where Sasuke was still watching The Ring and Kiari said.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Nariko. Nariko this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." Nariko said smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sasuke replied.

"Well if you need us we'll be outside watching the clouds." Kiari said as her and Nariko walked out of the living room.

"Fine." Sasuke replied.

Nariko's pov 

When we walked of the room she said that she wanted me to meet someone and I asked.

"Sure, is the person a friend of Naruto's too?" I asked.

"Yeah, We are on the same team with one other person." Kiari replied.

"Team?" I asked cocking her head at her.

"I'll explain everything while we are watching the clouds." Said Kiari.

We walked into the living where Sasuke was watching T.V. and Kiari said.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Nariko. Nariko this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." I said smiling at him.

'Wow he's really cute.' I thought to myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sasuke replied.

"Well if you need us we'll be outside watching the clouds." Kiari said as we walked out of the living room.

"Fine." He yelled after us.

**Third person pov**

When Kiari and Nariko got situated Nariko asked again.

"What do you mean by teams?"

"Well, we go to a ninja school and every once in a while we get assigned missions and we go in teams." She explained.

"Oh, so do you switch people every time?"

"No, we keep the same people on the team, but I was added later because I was just like you when I first came here." Kiari answered.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

After that they just laid on their backs watching the clouds until Naruto came back from the store. Sasuke and Kiari didn't stay that long, when they left Nariko and Naruto just sat on the couch and watched T.V. until one in the morning and went to bed.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that it tooke me this long to update this chapter, with school starting and band camp I haven't had time to put it up. So I hoped you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from all of you! Oh by the way, Kiari is not my character, I used her from one of my friends story._


End file.
